Ray Ray
Raymond Jones, also known as Ray Ray, was a corrupt undercover police officer who worked with Jukebox. Biography Season 3 Ray Ray appears at the very end of the season when he arrests Tariq St. Patrick after he gave him a gun and puts him in the back of a police car and interrogates in which Tariq doesn't talk. This turns out to be a test by Kanan and Jukebox on his Tariq's street credibility and congratulates him on passing. Ray Ray helps out Kanan and Jukebox drug Tariq and sends his mom a picture of Kanan's burnt arm around a passed out Tariq demanding ransom for his return. They abandon the plan after finding out about Ghost's arrest. Season 4 Ray Ray, Brains, and Kanan get involved with various house robberies of Tariq's friends in which Tariq would distract them and keep them occupied and have them drink lean while he, Brains, and Kanan rob the house without them noticing. But then when Ray Ray shows up and starts asking Brains and his friend Big Country about what happened the day they killed a homeowner, they throw Tariq under the bus but then reassure Ray Ray that he won’t say anything to the authorities. He reminds them that Ghost is Tariq’s dad, Kanan is all up in the whole mess and that now everyone involved in the home invasion is a giant liability. Then he shoots them both dead. Ray Ray, dressed in his police uniform, also stops by the St. Patrick siblings’ school and asks Raina where her (absent) brother is. Later that night, Riq confesses to his sister who Ray Ray really is, then swears her to secrecy. She promises not to tell. Later in the hour, both kids go to a dance at school. And when Tariq gets a text from Destiny, the girl he’s been messing around with, who happens to be Ray Ray’s cousin, but it’s really Ray Ray who’s waiting outside for him with a gun. ‘Riq runs, but when Raina comes out looking for him, she finds the crooked cop and confronts him saying, “I know who you are, Ray Ray. You need to leave my brother alone,” she says. That’s when he puts a bullet in her. Tariq sees the shooting, and as Ray Ray flees, ‘Riq goes to his sister’s side and stares, open-mouthed, at her lifeless body. Being the dirty cop that he is, Ray Ray logs in to read Tariq’s witness statement to see if he snitched. Knowing he has to leave town, Ray Ray tells his cousin Destiny, Tariq’s girlfriend that he killed Tariq’s sister. Their chat is interrupted when Angela shows up at Ray Ray’s place looking for details about Raina’s death. While Ghost goes off to plan his daughter’s funeral, Tommy goes lurking for Dre by himself. When he sees Dre talking to Ray Ray, who wants the money he and Kanan are owed for “babysitting” Tariq. After realizing Tariq and her gun are gone, Tasha becomes desperate to find Tariq. Ghost left his phone, and she doesn’t want to call Silver, so Angela ends up being her last resort. She asks Angela to clone Tariq’s phone. Angela, who just noticed that Ray Ray viewed the file on Raina’s case, asks Tasha if Tariq killed Raina since that’s apparently what Ray Ray said when she visited him. Tasha goes off, and Angela makes it clear that if James does anything criminal, he’s getting the death penalty. Tariq is still looking for Ray Ray and finds Dre at the club and asks for Ray Ray’s whereabouts since Dre seems to know everything. He attempts to threaten Dre with a gun if he doesn’t tell him where Ray Ray is, so Dre gives him an address and apartment number. At this point, everyone’s gunning Ray Ray down. Ghost is booking it to Washington Heights. Tariq is trying to get into the apartment building. It all spells trouble. As Tariq is going up the elevator, Ghost sees him and starts yelling, but Tariq doesn’t hear him. He breaks into the apartment with his dad’s work ID. Ghost runs up the steps. Tommy pulls up and enters the building. Tasha pulls up, too, when she sees both Ghost and Tommy’s cars outside. Tariq finds Ray Ray throwing wads of cash in a duffel bag and holds him at gunpoint. Ray Ray dares him to pull the trigger, and Tariq lowers the gun, but when Ray Ray taunts him, Tariq shoots. One at a time, Ghost, Tommy, and Tasha rush in to find Ray Ray dead on the ground. Tariq says he had to get him back for what he did to Raina. Ghost and Tommy then roll Ray Ray's body up on a carpet and dispose of the body and everyone leaves. Season 5 Despite being dead, Ray Ray's death had major ramifications for everyone involved in his death. Everyone involved in his death was investigated by law enforcement and nearly arrested. Kanan would eventually be framed for Ray Ray's murder and die in a shootout with the NYPD. This allowed everyone involved in his death to get away with the crime. Murders committed by Ray Ray *'Brains': Shot in the head. *'Big Country': Shot in the back. *'Raina St. Patrick': Shot in the chest. Category:Power Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Law enforcements Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Recurring characters Category:Gangsters